Wedding gone wrong
by KPvevo4567
Summary: Chandler and Monica's wedding gone all wrong
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MONICA'S SIDE

"What's going on?" Monica asked. Something wasn't right. It seemed like Rachel was trying to stall her.

Rachel took a deep breath. She hated that she had to be the one to break this to Monica. Monica was her best friend, and she knew the pain that this would cause her. Rachel would kill Chandler for doing this to Monica, once they finally found him. "Okay. Alright. Honey listen. When I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need you to remember that we are all here for you and that we love you," she said, hoping to soften the blow.

"Okay, you're- you're really freaking me out," Monica said. She could tell by the way that Rachel was acting that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"We can't find Chandler," Rachel told her after a long pause.

Monica laughed nervously. "Okay, haha Rach, really funny. I get it, no matter how bad this thing is that you're going to tell me, it could be worse. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"Mon, I'm sorry. Chandler took off last night. Ross and Phoebe have been looking for him, and I was supposed to stall you.' I don't- I don't think he's coming back tonight." Rachel wanted to cry. She couldn't stand the thought of what this would do to her best friend. But she had to be strong right now. Monica needed her.

As Monica let Rachel's words sink in, tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't let them fall, though. She just stood there in shock. "Oh," was all she could say in reply to Rachel's revelation. Rachel went over to hug her best friend, but Monica moved away.

"Mon?" Rachel asked. "Can I do anything for you?" She wanted to help. There had to be some way that she could help. She knew that Monica was holding everything in, trying not to break down in front of her.

"Could you just go please? I need to be alone right now," Monica whispered weakly.

"Are you sure? I don't know if that's such a good idea," Rachel said with worry.

Monica just looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Please," she begged.

Sighing, Rachel consented. "Fine. But if you need me, for anything at all, you know that I'm right across the hall, right?" Monica just nodded. "Okay, well, bye Mon. I love you," she told her friend as she let herself out of the apartment.

Monica was too consumed in her thoughts to even notice her friend's exit. Chandler had taken off. He didn't want to marry her after all.

Did she do something wrong? Didn't he still love her? Today wasn't supposed to be like this. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

How had it gone from the happiest to the worst so fast? Monica thought about all the guests showing up, how they would be told that the wedding was cancelled. She could never face any of them again.

And what about her future? Just moments ago she had everything to look forward to. Being married to the man she loved, starting a family. Now she had nothing. She had nobody. She was all alone. And with that thought she cried and cried and cried herself to sleep

CHANDLER'S SIDE

chandler was just outside the church he and Monica were to get married. He was checking everything for his big day tomorrow. He had just kissed Monica good bye that evening, he already missed her. He started crossing the road thinking about Monica, he was so deep in thought that he did not see the truck coming

_boom_

all he could see was darkness and horns

911 came and investigated the site 3 hours later. They got a light pulse of the guy that was lying on the ground. He had lost a lot of blood and had a long scar running down his left hand nothing serious just cardiac arrest which may have been cause he might have seen the truck coming towards him. The guy was lucky that the truck driver just hit him and stopped so he may not have a fracture ,minor sprains are possible though and a conclusion on his head

The officials pulled out a gurney and took that guy in the ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital. He had no piece of id on him, so they had no clue what to do. But now they operated on him, he did have a conclusion so they had to keep his body in the state of coma for about 2 weeks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - wedding gone wrong

A/n: im sorry i didnt update soon i totally forgot about this fic :O

So anyways i hope u like this chapter as well i am welcome to ideas and new concepts im will to co write as well just PM me

Now enough of me blabbering

Enjoy

Kaayu

Chapter 2 - what?

Chandlers side

The doctor were wrong apparently the guy had a serious conclusion and needed to be kept in the coma state little more than 2 weeks.

Doctors observed his brain even closely for 3 more weeks at the end of 5 weeks they decided not to sedate him anymore has brain was working itself towards success.

The hospital staff felt sad as to what must have happened to his family . He looked like a 30 year old guy attractive enough to have a girls heart go nuts ( this wt u do to me matty ❤?￢ﾝﾤ*shmmr*) he might possibly be with a girl or maybe he is engaged or divorced as he wears no ring. The site was just sad.

On the morning of 15 th july doctor brown went to check on the 30 year old male. He looked the same except nobody had seen his eyes heard his voice or see him freak out.

Yes ,

he was back to consciousness and was scaring other patients in the hospital.

"Im doctor brown operating on you since the past couple of days. Welcome back to consciousness" said the overly joyed dr brown

"Well that makes it better, where is the cake where is the welcome back from the dead party?" Said the overly pissed formally freaking out patient who was currently fiddling with the cheap hospital blankets

" I do understand it might be a little overwhelming. But we have to ask you a few questions and then you are free to go " replied the doctor and removed the hospital pad and pen.

"I come back from the dead and this is what i get a TEST. Ohh fun!" Getting more furiated patient. He stops and notices himself from the mirror effect caused by the doctors glasses.

He looked tired, wrecked, he had a 2 cm beard / stubby formed from what he assumed was days of not shaving. His face looked the same sandy-brown messy hair slight longer than his usual style. Same pale blue eyes which looked back at him as the reflected from the glasses, they looked sad and vulnerable, like a cute puppy who just got hit by a truck and woke what he assumed was days after the accident he looked at his legs, hands checked for any missing limbs or extra arms. Thank god he counted he still had 2 legs, 2 arms, 30 toes and fingers but on his left arm he noticed a long scar. He touched it and flinched it still hurt.

"Ok mr what is your name?"

" ohh thats an easy one i thought you'd ask me 'how many cells are there in the body ' haha" the doctor looked at him strangely " just answer the question will you" said doctor brown getting impatient. " Ohh yes my name is chandler bing " said simply without any doubt "Your age "

Asked in a doctorly manner " im about 30 years " answer chandler

"What year is it?" Chandler thought for a while " its 2001 am i right?" asked chandler with a hint of sarcasm which the doctor unfortunately didn't get. " ok last question do you have any relatives you want us to contact to come get you ?"

At this question at this moment chandler remembered something she was more like some who he hadn't thought of since he woke up. With pure shock chandler said " ohh my god Monica ohh god i gotta ho find her shit the wedding ohh my god this is not happening to me " he caught a hold of the doctors coat and demanded " what is the date?"

Doctor said " leave my coat its 15"

Chandler took a few sighs of relief "ohh thank god ill just stop by a coat shop buy some tux and take a cabe no it would take time instead i could run not get stuck in the traffic reach the chapel get married explain Monica everything and go to the reception as a married couple " doctor obviously surprised by the strange mood swings this guy chandler had he asked him" hold on what wedding and where do you think you re going? We have to check your hand and then we will give u a discharge " hearing this chandler started pleading

"Please doc you gotta leave me now today 15th may is my wedding day i cant miss it my fiancé will kill me please let me go" the doctor felt sad about the news he wad about to give this poor guy " chandler today is 15 but its 15th of july i think you stood your bride on your wedding day im sorry im going to give you a minute " and like that a sad chandler sat on his hospital thinking of what to do next.

Monica's side

Monica went to her room she tried to sleep but she couldn't everything reminded her of him everything she had was shared by him she couldn't do this she curled her legs to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. If she closes her eyes she could almost feel him, she could feel him touch her loving the way he used to USED TO she could almost feel his lips on her, she could feel his hands in her hair, caressing her nape, moving down her sides, his thumbs lightly brushing her flat stomach, his hands resting on her butt. That was it she felt dirty. She wanted this feeling to go away, but it didn't she grabbed her robe and headed towards the bathroom. She undressed her self and started talking to herself reflecting back from the mirror

" look at you, you had the perfect life you always wanted and now boom in a blow all gone. You knew chandler wasn't ready for this but still you let him propose you could have waited but no you wanted marriage, you wanted kids, see you rushed him but wait. If he wasn't ready he wouldn't have proposed. Definitely he wasn't read. I thought his commitment issues were over, but nooooo when he was going to do something that involved him, me and our friends why did he screw it up this is all his fault. He got scared and ran away like every time" Monica started crying so much with her messed hair and red eyes that she couldn't even look at herself. She continued to talk to herself " you know what i don't care about that jerk anymore. I am going to live my life to the fullest and not care about him he could even leave a not or a message for me. He really is s jerk"

As she said this her mind thought it was right but her heart knew it was wrong. She could never think about someone yet alone chandler. This id not her , but once when she decides something she will make it happen although she was sure of one thing chandler would never try to come back and with that she had a nice bubbly bath. She changed into some new clothes and grabbed a black garbage bag.

Her friends came to check on her they saw that she was cleaning but the bag looked really heavy for mess for an apartment Monica lives in. " hey mon whatcha doin?" Asked the elderly brother " in throwing all the stuff that belongs to jerk face out "

Everyone got shocked " mon honey you don't have to be so hard on yourself " Monica turned around and looked at Rachel " the jerk face is never coming back so im gonna throw all this useless stuff its just crowding my neat apartment. Joey could you please throw this out?"

Joey stepped forward " mon are you sure what if he comes back he is going to need all his stuff" pissed Monica replied " he wouldn't dare to after the way he hurt me if i were him i would have left the country by now and happily im not him so i didn't stand my fiancé at the alter so please go throw all this mess its making my apartment dirty".

"If you say so " with that joey and ross lifted the heavy bag and threw it in the garbage

Monica started to live her life like a spoilt 18 year old. Everyone knew she was trying yo move on but she was failing miserably. One fine day she told everyone she was getting a tattoo somewhere private. Everyone tried to stop her but she anyways ended up getting 3 tattoos. 1 on her back left hip a tattoo if a dove then one on her right butt with the worlds who gets it owns it and one just above her heart and chest but below her shoulder. With a heart on it. Every one was really shocked that Monica went this far. Not inly this she did more weird things like one day she took Rachel to a salon and asked her what kind of streaks shall she get and what color. Rachel couldn't take it anymore she lectured Monica about how she changed. Monica heard her quietly and told her this was the only was she could make herself extremely out of his league and she promised she wouldn't do anything weird anymore. So Monica and Rachel agreed that they should get red streaks as it would go perfectly with her hair. Monica even cut her hair short. Her once long flowing hair was now short shoulder length and a bit red. But did she look hot in it every guy was drooling over her.

After the hair incident Monica was normal but she had her moments. She was slowly forgetting about her jerk face named chandler everyone were. But, One fine day when the gang was having breakfast at Monica's apartment something unusual happened

Chandlers side

Chandler got discharged and got some fresh clothes on as soon as he left the hospital he caught a cab and went straight to apartment 20. In no time chandler was in front of his destination. He raised his hand up and nocked on the door .

Monica's side

Something unusual happened, there was a knock on the door. Monica got up and went for the door. She opened the door and something even more unusual happened

Chandler's side

His heart raised as what he saw in front of him ,his Monica standing right in front of him and all he could say was

" hey "

a/n : Mondler fans don't run away i usually like to break Mondler than reunite them so its still a Mondler fic please review cause i love to read and reply to you

And i think the rating will be changing to T i guess

Please review.

Kaayu


End file.
